Tal vez, puede, quizás
by Truffa
Summary: Tal vez ya no ve a Soren del mismo modo, puede que esté enamorado de Sore, quizás, y lo más probable, es que Soren lo corresponda. IkeSoren, centrado entre PoR y RD.


Oh por dios, al releer esto me di cuenta de lo gay que es... y es perfecto. No sé, siento que tanto Ike como Soren no son mucho de decir sino más bien de demostrar, y fue un proceso largo y tedioso que llegaran a una relación menos ambigua. Así que escribí algo lindo y bien gay de como se volvieron novios.

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Pareja:** IkeSoren

 **Advertencias:** Centrado entre Por y RD, tal vez ooc? yaoi, Ike y Soren siendo adorables.

* * *

Habían trascurrido ya dos años desde la guerra contra el Rey Loco Ashnard, y los Mercenarios de Greil habían vuelto a su vida como simples mercenarios, dejando atrás la corte de Crimea. Desde que habían derrotado a Ashnard, Ike había querido volver a su pacífica vida como mercenario, lo suyo no era el lujo ni la fortuna; Shinon se había quejado, aunque eso no era nada nuevo, pero de igual modo el comandante lo ignoró, y así, ellos volvieron a donde pertenecían.

Tomó su tiempo para que la paz y estabilidad se alzaran en Crimea, pero eso permitía que no tuvieran ni un día libre y muchos ingresos, que vendrían bien una vez que todo se calmara y el trabajo se volviera esporádico. Ike no debería tener nada de qué preocuparse, debería dedicarse a sus hombres y a su entrenamiento; pero no podía.

En su mente, y corazón, habían pensamientos, sentimientos, que él no creía poder entender del todo, así como no sabía cómo expresar. Y no hacía más fácil su confusión el tener que ver y estar a diario con la persona que provocaba esa incertidumbre en él.

Para el joven de cabellos azules, su estratega y amigo Soren siempre había sido importante. ¿Tal vez porque sentía una gran conexión con él? ¿Sería el hecho de que ambos tenían ideas similares? ¿O tal vez por esa extraña sensación de haber conocido de siempre a Soren? ¿Era esa rara reminiscencia de algo que había olvidado? Sentía que algo importante se encontraba escondido en el fondo de su mente, pero lo más probable es que fuese sólo su cerebro intentando confundirlo más. El punto es que Soren siempre había sido alguien importante en su vida, alguien a quien atesoraba.

Ike sólo quería él que fuese feliz. No le importaba ni sus orígenes ni quienes fueran sus padres, ni porqué se habían conocido siquiera, sólo le importaba poder estar a su lado.

Tras volver a la rutina de su vida como mercenario, Ike fue capaz de captar más real que nunca ese extraño sentimiento cálido y ligero que le poseía cada vez que estaba, que veía, que sentía o que siquiera pensaba en Soren. ¿Recién lo empezaba a sentir o sólo le había bajado el tono debido a su responsabilidad con la armada? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero podía apostar por la segunda opción, mucho había sucedido, mucho había tenido en sus manos, había sido un tiempo difícil, la guerra, la muerte de su padre, su título como lord y el deber de dirigir no sólo a sus mercenarios, sino también a una armada entera. Pero a pesar de todo, logró superar todo eso y ganar la guerra, traer paz de nuevo; tal vez porque siempre tuvo a su estratega a su lado, guiándolo.

Tampoco las cosas fueron fáciles para Soren, aún podía recordar como huía de él y le escondía sus preocupaciones, nunca se había sentido tan molesto y angustiado. El mago siempre había sido sincero con él, nunca le había ocultado nada; pero lograron superar ese obstáculo. Y eso logró fortalecer el lazo que había entre ellos, pero Ike no había pensado mucho en ello.

 _Si lo miro en retrospectiva, en verdad no eh pensado mucho en nada._ Pensó mientras pulía su espada. Se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, bajo el cálido sol primaveral, con la mente vagando.

Y en efecto, realmente no había pensado en ese sentimiento que lo sobrecogía por completo cuando siquiera pensaba en Soren; en el serio, práctico, que aparentaba ser muy frío, pero que era en verdad muy sensible, Soren. En verdad le gustaba esa sensación de ser el único al que el mago le abría su corazón, ser alguien especial para él. ¿Pero qué tan especial quería ser para Soren? ¿Qué tan especial era Soren para él?

Durante la guerra más de una chica intentó conseguir sus afectos, ninguna tan aterradora como Aimee, si era sincero; pero esa situación no hizo más que comprobar que en verdad no era que fuese inmaduro e ingenuo como decía Gatrie, eso creía él, sino más bien que no le interesaban las mujeres, ni un poco… pero sí que le interesaba Soren. Puede que quiera algo así con Soren, algo más bien romántico.

Aunque Ike no sea un hombre de rosas y corazones, no significa que no desea amar o ser amado, aunque no es algo que lo vuelva loco; pero si alguien lo quisiera, y él quisiera a alguien de ese modo, le gustaría que ese alguien fuese Soren. Tal vez esa guerra no fue un desperdicio después de todo.

Mirando al pasado, tal vez esa guerra, el haber tenido que madurar de golpe, casi empujado de un barranco, con Soren siendo su apoyo, el único con el que pudiera compartir sus inseguridades, y viceversa, lograban que entendiera mejor que estaba pasando. Y Ike no tenía que ser un genio para saber qué era.

Él amaba a Soren, y no como un hermano o un amigo. Al haber estrechado su relación con él había generado nuevos sentimientos en él.

Pero ¿y Soren? ¿Qué había de él? Soren siempre había estado a su lado, fiel, siempre ahí para apoyarlo, para seguirlo. Desde que lo conocía, Soren había sido como su sombra, y la relación que tenían bastante excluyente, no sólo para Soren, sino también para él mismo; no era una amistad competitiva como la que tenía con Boyd, tampoco era una de relación de protección unidireccional como con Mist.

Sin motivo alguno, el leal Soren siempre a su lado; nunca, ni siquiera ahora, entendía el motivo de que Soren actuara como lo hace cuando está con él, pero nunca le ha desagradado. Que le observe, que le siga y que casi siempre esté dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que dice y apegarse a lo que él creía, hacer el esfuerzo si no estaba de acuerdo, el mago siempre era así cuando estaba con él. Había comprobado, gracias a sus admiradoras (especialmente a una que no lo dejaba en paz), que otra persona intentando hacer lo que Soren hacía no le gustaba. Quería que fuese él, sólo él.

Tal vez no entendía mucho los motivos o causas que hacían que Soren lo mirara del modo en que lo hacía, pero no le importaba por el momento, tal vez algún día lo sabría, y aunque no era la persona más paciente, por él esperaría.

Al terminar con la espada, la guardó en la vaina y se puso de pie. Tenía que ver a Soren.

Ike era reconocido por su sinceridad y por ser directo con lo que sentía, siempre fiel a su corazón. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba esa cualidad suya.

No es como que fuera tan tonto para no notar que ambos habían estado rondando el tema sin siquiera hablar de él, desde que la guerra había terminado, habían estado en una cuerda floja con un tema sin hablar. Y no tenía sentido seguir esperando cuando ya había tomado una postura clara al tópico; amaba a Soren, y esperaba que él le correspondiera. Algo le decía que lo haría.

Tal vez se había tardado demasiado, unos dos años o quién sabe si más, en notar que lo más probable y la apuesta más segura, es que la lealtad de Soren no fuese sólo una amistosa.

Ike no era de esas cursilerías que siempre escuchaba hablar a Gatrie, no era de dar flores ni chocolates, y daba por seguro que Soren tampoco lo era. El modo de ambos era directo y sin tonterías. Por eso iba a ir, buscaría a Soren, y hablarían del tema.

Pero cuando encontró a Soren, no muy lejos de donde estaba él puliendo su espada, sentado contra un árbol, leyendo un libro, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en qué decirle. Sabía cómo decir cuando no quería a alguien, pero ahora, que quería entregar el mensaje contrario, no tenía ni idea como.

 _Oh demonios, debí haber pensado esto mejor._ Se dijo a sí mismo, pero no dio marcha atrás, se encogió de hombros, y con paso decidido, avanzó hasta llegar al mago.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros había escuchado los pasos acercarse, aunque mejor sería decir que había reconocido los pasos que se acercaban. Porque por supuesto que Soren sabía cómo era el modo, el ritmo y el sonido de Ike al caminar; Soren había memorizado todo sobre Ike, todo lo que quería saber sobre él lo sabía, lo amaba tanto que, si no lo hiciera, no sería él mismo.

No era un sentimiento que cargara consigo sólo por dos años, desde que conocía a Ike, desde su primer encuentro sentía que lo quería; y los años sólo habían afirmado y fortalecido ese sentimiento. Antes, hace más de dos años atrás, dudaría que fuese un sentimiento correspondido, pero ahora, tras dos años tratando lo que ambos sentían respecto del otro, sin expresarlo abiertamente, creía que tal vez, tal vez existiera una mínima posibilidad. Pero seguía esperando a que Ike fuese el primero en tocar el tema, pues no se sentía capaz.

Ike era el único que siempre lo había aceptado por quien era. No podía imaginarse en un mundo sin Ike, y esa conversación que habían tenido tras descubrir que era estigmatizado, lo había comprobado; sólo pertenecía al lado de Ike, sólo podía quererlo a él, y ser feliz al lado de él. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo, ni tampoco fuerte para sobrellevar un rechazo, prefería la seguridad de la misma relación amistosa que habían llevado. De la ambigua relación en la que ambos se tambaleaban.

Podría no recordar ni saber muchas cosas, haber olvidado mucho, pero, para Soren, no había modo de que pudiese vivir sin él, pues nos sería vida.

Soren no dudaba de que amaba a Ike, nunca lo había hecho, pero no se lo diría tampoco. Pero si él se lo preguntara… no le quedaría más que decírselo, nunca sería capaz de dar el primer paso; preferiría vivir cien años con la duda.

Ike se sentó a su lado. No dijeron nada, aunque eso no era raro, los confortables silencios entre ambos eran una costumbre, y ambos disfrutaban esa costumbre. Callaron un buen rato, hasta que el muchacho de los ojos azules empezó a hablar.

—Soren, yo… eh estado pensando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sin malicia, sólo por jugar un poco.

Con una risa sarcástica, Ike prosiguió.

—En serio, el punto es que… no sé cómo ponerlo en verdad…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos; azul contra rojo. Soren no dudaba de que Ike fuese atractivo, y Ike no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Soren era tan hermoso.

El rubor subió a las mejillas del líder de los mercenarios, su estratega sólo lo observó en silencio, expectante.

—No sé si serán ideas mías, pero creo que ambos hemos estado rondando "esto" y sin decirlo, ya sabes… cómo es que nos sentimos… el uno por el otro.

Decirlo era más fácil que saberlo, y al tener que exteriorizarlo, Ike se dio cuenta. Su garganta estaba atada en un nudo, dificultando el paso de sus palabras, palabras que eran muy vergonzosas de decirlas. Y Soren estaba de acuerdo en que eran vergonzosas, pues el rubor también se expandió por su rostro.

—Oh, eso.

Cerrando definitivamente el libro, Soren posicionó sus manos en la tapa, manteniendo su mirada en su homólogo. Nunca había encontrado tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que contarle que en verdad su mera existencia era un tabú.

—Estoy de acuerdo—afirmó con dificultad.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, no sabía que haría si Ike no lo quisiera, tal vez se moriría de la pena, por más ridículo y cursi que eso sonara.

—Y bien, ¿qué dices?

El mago parpadeó ante la pregunta, un poco confundido.

—¿Decir de qué?

Se sintió tonto por preguntar eso, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a lo que Ike se refería, pero necesitaba que ahora, más que nunca, Ike fuera directo. Acongojado, preguntó esta vez más directo el de los ojos azules.

—Me refiero a que... oh, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé—admitió con una sonrisa incómoda, sonrisa que el chico más serio devolvió—, el punto es que… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

Preguntarlo de ese modo hacía que Ike se sintiera como un idiota, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo. Era ridículo, cuando necesitaba ser más sincero que nunca, no era capaz de serlo, ojalá pudiera decir sin pudor alguno: "Te amo Soren, ¿me amas?" Pero se encontraba incapaz de hacerlo.

Soren dudó como responder, fue un largo y tortuoso minuto de silencio, en el que el mago había pensado repetitivamente algo así como "me quiere o no me quiere". Dudando, preocupado y angustiado, se hallaba incapaz de dar una respuesta que no fuese su silencio. Tomó la ruta cobarde y respondió con otra pregunta.

—Depende… ¿cómo te sientes tú, Ike?

Con angustia reflejada en sus ojos carmesí, miró a los azules. Como detestaba ver triste a Soren, verlo preocupado. No encontraba las palabras para consolarlo ni para expresarse, así que optó por hacer y no decir.

Tendió una de sus manos para tomar una de las de Soren, apretándola con fuerza, como si así sus sentimientos se transmitieran. El carmesí se profundizó en las mejillas de ambos.

Con pocas palabras, así es como son, tal vez no necesitan tanto las palabras para expresar que se aman.

—Ike… ya veo…—murmuró avergonzado pero feliz.

Nunca había visto sonreír con tal calidez a Soren; deseaba poder verlo sonreír siempre así, sonreírle a él, y sólo a él, siempre así.

Tragando saliva, continúo.

—Soren, yo… yo te…

—No es necesario que lo digas… por ahora, ya entendí—dijo Soren sin duda, aun sonriéndole mientras le miraba a los ojos—. Yo también.

El joven líder de los mercenarios sintió como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, así como sentía el corazón calmarse en su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Soren.

Sin muchas palabras, al grano, sin duda alguna ese era el modo en que ambos eran y se querían.

* * *

Muchas gracia por leer, agradezcan con rw que son gratis


End file.
